Two Destinies
by Moony394
Summary: A young, teenage girl, named Grace discovers a fate she never thought possible. She discovers that she has been lied to her entire life. When she finds out the truth, she is told that they have to move away and leave her best friends behind. She is on the brink of going crazy when she finds the person she has unknowingly been looking for her entire life. Can he save her?
1. Discovering the Truth

**Chapter one: Discovering**

Feeling insecure is a normal thing to feel at Frankfort High School because if you looked and felt normal you were excluded from the so called "popular group." If you were in that group you were practically treated like a god, but unlike God, most of these people were practically fake, plastic Barbie and Kens and because of this, I have completely avoided them, as they have avoided me, so thank God for that.

My inner monologue was short lived because the bell rang for study-hall to be out, so I got up, grabbed my things, and started to head out of my classroom to go to lunch. When I started walking I felt like I had so much energy I could run a marathon. Which is odd considering, usually throughout the entire school day I'm just as tired as everyone else. With my new-found energy I practically skipped from my class into the lunch-line and then happily greeted my friends, "Hey!"

"Hey Grace!" they both said simultaneously. With that we all died laughing.

"You guys really have to stop doing that!" I scolded only half joking. "I mean really do you guys practice that behind my back." I finished after I finally was able to sit down.

"By the way, what's with you? You practically skipped over here." Del said accusingly.

"Yeah! What is with you?" Gabby agreed through her mouthful of mac-n-cheese.

"I don't know, all the sudden when I was leaving study-hall and I started feeling so energetic I could run an entire marathon without stopping." I replied not at all surprised they noticed.

"Huh? Really? Well that's strange, any idea why that is?" Gabby said.

"No clue."

"Hmm… maybe you could ask your parents about it. They might know something." Del added. I had to agree with her, they usually seemed too know a lot about things like this for some reason even I could not explain.

Soon after their questioning about my mood and energy, the bell rang for us to start heading to our 6th period classes. As I got up to dump my tray, I noticed that unbelievably, I had gotten even more energetic over lunch.

The last two periods went by in a flash of energy and glee and on my extra jolt of energy that I know felt even stronger in full force I decided to run home instead of riding my bike and made it home five minutes faster than if I could have rode my bike!

"Gracie?! Is that you?!" my mom called from the kitchen.

"No it's a burglar that just happens to have a key to the front door," I said both sarcastic and bubbly. Obviously my mom noticed my odd mood swing. "Mom ummm... I have been overly energetic all day and my friends thought it would be a good idea for me to ask you if you and dad knew what was wrong with me..." I trailed off still not sure of myself and my mood swinging once again.

"Grace umm...I…think it's time we have a talk...and you might want to sit down. Actually we do, your Dad and I wanted to tell you together, but right now your Dad is not here so I guess I'll just tell you now." she sighed defeated, "its sort've along the lines of your 16th birthday coming up..and I know you are going to hate me for this now, but.." she trailed off.

"Just spit it out mom!"

"We're moving to Cape Charles, Virginia...and…Del and Gabby can't come with us nor can you have any communication with them. They have to stay here in Connecticut." she delivered the news exactly how it should be delivered, hesitant and sad.

"WHAT!?" I cried both angry and devastated, "WHY?!"

"Because once you change it is a written law that we have to move away from the people you know now…"

"What do you mean once I change?" I inquired confused.

"Honey..you're...sort've...a..Werewolf…." she said hesitant again.

This news sent me so deeply into shock that I fell out of my chair onto the ground. I lied there for a moment without any word from my mother until I could finally speak, "You MUST be crazy! There is noooo way I'm gonna believe you until I have some sort of evidence this is true!"

" I'll do whatever it takes to get you to believe me but,...you have to promise me you won't run away from me, you got it?"

I promised reluctantly and then we headed outside. "Okay, I can't stand the temptation anymore! Just show me already!"

"Okay.. here goes nothing!" she said resolved.

Five seconds later, she started bending forward on her hands and knees and converting into a grey-brown WOLF! Soo.. it was true, and for some odd reason.. It wasn't fear that enveloped me, it was anger. "Why didn't you tell me before now?" I exclaimed.

"Well there are laws against it and reasons for them…" she trailed off not fully believing her own words.

"You and I both know that some of that's a lie because you are a terrible liar!" I exclaimed in both exasperation and anger, "Now you better give me a more truthful explanation!"

"Fine I will tell you but you, but you must promise you will listen before you speak again."

I reluctantly promised and she continued.

"Your father and I lied to you all these years because we had no other choice. You were not allowed to know because you had not come of age for phasing yet. Whenever a descendant of someone like us turns 16 years of age, they phase against their own will, but it is not like this forever. After the first phase, they can then control phasing most of the time. Sometimes when you do not phase at least once a week then you will loose your fight with your wolf and phase on the fly. Another important thing, we werewolves have soul mates. They are the one person we are made for and cannot live without. Every wolf has one and finds them eventually and they are our other halves."

I stared at her my mouth agape, she had to be kidding...right?

Just as the thought went through my head my dad walked through the front door and he must have sensed the somber atmosphere because he furrowed his brow and asked the undeniable question, "You told her didn't you Mary?"

* * *

 **Author: Hi everyone! I apologize if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes I tried to go through and fix them, but sometimes you make mistakes. This is my first book! I have school and other things so I don't know how long it will be till I have another chapter. *Reviews are welcome just as long as they are not hate filled!* Thank you all! (P.S. this is not technically a fan-fiction!) *Warning: this is not available for copy write!* Sorry for the short chapter by the way!**


	2. New Home

Chapter 2: New Life Ahead

Mary's (Mom) POV:

My husband must have heard my chaotic thoughts right before I blocked him from my mind because as soon as I finished explaining to our daughter what she truly was he rushed through the front door and asked me the question I had been waiting for, "You told her didn't you Mary?"

Instead of answering I unblocked my mind from him so he can see why I told her without him there and to ease the pained expression on his face.

"Grace...we are really sorry that we didn't...couldn't tell you before now its just.." Grace cut her dad off angrily.

Grace's POV:

"Don't make any more excuses, either of you." I interjected, even surprising myself. "I don't what to hear it. You both lied to me, and that is going to take a long time to forgive. May I at least call both of my friends and tell them I am leaving and will never see them again." I said harshly.

My mother nodded and then added guiltily, "as long as you don't tell them the truth and as to why you are leaving." After that I stormed off to my room to sulk and call my friends.

 ** _1 hour later_**

"Grace..baby...we need you to finish packing if we are going to be able to leave by tomorrow." My mother said with a mix of worry and guilt in her voice. The conversation with my friends did not go over well, to say the least. It was a mix of questioning, anger worry, and sadness with both conversations between each of my two friends. I was in tears by the end of both conversations and had to hang up. I cried myself to sleep as soon as I finished packing.

 _I was in a dream. From what I could gather it was on Cape Charles Beach, my favorite place in the world when vacationing in Virginia. I saw movement in my peripheral vision and jerked around to see a wolf gazing at me from within the brush. The odd thing was, I wasn't afraid of the wolf before me, I was strangely comforted by its presence. I slowly approached the wolf, warily reaching my hand out to pet its head. I asked without thinking,"Are you OK?" It only took me a second to realize that I hadn't said it aloud, but the wolf nodded, as if he was afraid that he couldn't form words himself_. _Wait, how did I know it was a he? Wait, wolves can't talk either, so why am I thinking that this one can?_

I jolted upright as the memories of what happened yesterday broke my reverie. I was once again hit with the devastation that, if continued, would most definitely deem me insane. I grabbed my phone to check the time, it was only 4am, which meant I still had half an hour before my parents came to wake me. I sighed and my thoughts drifted back to the dream I had. The feeling of security I felt with the wolf was like nothing I have ever felt before.

It felt as though no time had passed at all when my mom came to wake me. I felt like a zombie as I dressed myself and helped my parents empty the rest of our belongings into the moving van my parents rented the night before. It took a lot of angry yelling and guilt trips to get my parents to let me drive myself to Virginia. I loved Virginia, but I loved what I was going to have to give up here more. I needed my car and it also gave me a way to avoid the pestering and fuss they were going to make if i rode with them, plus I was still beyond angry with them both for lying to me and making me move from my only home.

I then climbed into my car, pulled out my phone, and typed my dreaded new home address into my GPS. I started my car just as my parents were pulling out of the driveway, following them was the plan, but, I put a different rout in my GPS on purpose so I could avoid them at the rest stops and any other time they might try and pester me.

About a half an hour into the drive, my parents must have noticed that I wasn't following them because my phone started to ring. Instead of answering it, I pressed ignore and sent her a text saying, 'took a different rout. See you there.' With a smiling emoji just in spite. Part of me says I am being unreasonable and the other part of me wants to give into anger, fit in the storm, but instead of either I chose the in between. To be sarcastic, spiteful, understanding, and undeniably, sad.

After hours of driving, I approached my new home. A strange since of deja vu hits me. I feel like I have been here before, no, I know I have. I slowly head up to the house, my luggage temporarily forgotten back at the car. My parents already gave me the key before we left, so I dug them out of my pocket. Just as I was reaching to unlock the door, my parents pulled into the driveway, uggg... I really didn't want to deal with them just yet.

"Grace, what were you thinking, you were supposed to follow us! What if you would have gotten lost?!" her mom exclaimed, her voice coated in worry.

"Why would you care anyway, or are you done lying now?" It was a low blow on my behalf, I know, but what they did hurts more than they can understand.

Ignoring the hurt look on my mothers face, I stormed out of the house to my car to grab my luggage I had left in the trunk. My other things are in the moving van, but I don't feel like dealing with them, so I head up the stairs that lead to my new bedroom, luggage in hand.

* * *

 **Hello again everyone! I am sorry it has been forever since I updated, but I hope you like this chapter! I will probably be a while in my updated, and I am sorry for that. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
